Mein Kartenhaus
by d-.-b PAINTED d-.-b
Summary: Wir sind Schauspieler auf der Bühne unseres Lebens. Seid ehrlich, wir zeigen Fremden nicht gerne wie es in unserem Innern aussieht, wie alleine wir tatsächlich sind. Aber manchmal sind es die unwahrscheinlichsten Menschen die hinter unsere Fassade sehen und uns nehmen wie wir sind...


_PANSY_

* * *

_**Einunddreißigster August**  
_

_„Bald können wir alles tun." meint Millie mit fester Stimme. Unser sechstes, unser letztes, Schuljahr bricht morgen an. Wir werden zum letzten Mal in der Scharlachroten Lok sitzen, denn es wird kein siebtes Jahr für die Kinder der Todesser geben. Wir brauchen den Schulabschluss nicht, aber Voldemort braucht neue Todesser!_  
_„Das stimmt nicht." antworte ich und frage mich was sie wohl nachts träumt. Denkt sie man könne alles machen, das man schon immer wollte, nur weil es keiner verbietet? Ich glaube nicht das das geht. Ich glaube, dass es sehr viel schwieriger ist. Eben weil man sich entscheiden muss, zwischen allem. Denn es wird immer Dinge geben die man nicht haben kann. Du entscheidest bloß, welche das sind. Und das macht es noch schwerer. Oder nicht?_  
_Voldemort hat seine Pläne. Niemand sagt es uns, aber ich sehe ihre Blicke. Unsere Leben sollten nie von uns bestimmt werden. Vielleicht wussten sie schon was sie mit uns anfangen wollten, noch ehe wir geboren waren. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, glaube ich. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und das Dunkle Mal schmückt meinen Arm. Genauso wie Mllies und Daphnes, Draco, Blaise, Adrian... Und noch so viele mehr. Bis es soweit ist... wir könnten uns dagegen wehren, unter tauchen und vor unseren Familien fliehen. Noch hätten wir die Zeit dazu, die Wahl zwischen allem Möglichen, allem was wir uns vorzustellen vermögen... und dennoch, keiner von uns wird es tun..._  
_Millicent bleibt nicht stehen, sondern schlendert weiter die lange, verdreckte Gasse entlang. Eine leere Dose klappert über den Asphalt als eine von uns dagegen stößt. Sie kickt frustriert dagegen und seufzt: „Wieso sagst du das?" Sie klingt müde: „Wieso sagst du immer die Wahrheit...Wieso ist deine Wahrheit immer so ernst und traurig."_  
_„Weil wir keine Kinder mehr sind, Millie. Vielleicht ist die Welt einfach so." Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist. Die Welt könnte auch so sein wie man sie sehen will. Man selbst bestimmt was man mit bekommen möchte und was nicht. So beginnt die Stille, glaube ich. So beginnt es. Das Sich-Verschließen gegen die Welt..._  
_„Deine Welt ist dunkel..." Millicent tritt die Dose gegen eine Wand. Sie prallt laut scheppernd davon ab und rollt zu mir hinüber._  
_Sie hat Recht._  
_Ich lasse die verbeulte Dose von meinem Fuß abspringen und warte was meine Freundin noch sagen wird. Tut sie aber nicht. Das ist eine Seite von Millicent Bulstrode, die ich nicht kenne, und von der ich dennoch weiß das es sie gibt. „Aber das ist nichts schlechtes..." versuche ich es, weil mir klar ist das auch Millie lange schweigen kann, sofern sie will. Und eigentlich ist es mir lieber wenn sie das Reden übernimmt._  
_„Ich bin nicht traurig...oder so - Warum denkst du das?"_  
_Ein scharfer Unterton schleicht sich in ihre Stimme. „Ich denke das du dich selbst nicht kennst!"_  
_Interessanter Gedanke... Wer weiß?_  
_Die Dose rollt, leicht schief, vor uns aus der Gasse und fällt scheppernd auf die Straße, zwischen die Reifen der Autos. Gedankenverloren starren wir ihr nach, obwohl sie schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen ist._  
_„Ich komme heute Abend bei dir vorbei, um dich ab zu hohlen." schlägt Millicent vor und ich nickt geistesabwesend._  
_Es gibt Momente wie diesen, in dem ich meiner Freundin die wahre Pansy Parkinson zeige, zulasse, das sie ein anderes Mädchen sieht, als das, dass die Menschen normaler Weiße von mir zusehen bekommen. Aber sie versteht es nicht. Sie lügt sich selbst an, redet sich Dinge ein, die ihr das Leben leichter machen... und das ist gut, glaube ich. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihre Fröhlichkeit, ihre Leichtigkeit verliert. Darum verkneife ich es mir meistens die Wahrheit zu sagen und bin die Pansy, die sie gerne haben will..._

_**erster September**_

_Die Straßen sind überfüllt von Menschen. Sie alle Lachen und reden, schreien sich an und diskutieren. Ihre Sätze kommen ihnen leicht über die Lippen und handeln von Belanglosem._  
_Man könnte also meinen Keiner sei allein. Jeder hat Jemanden zum reden, jeder hat Jemandem zum lachen. Aber wenn man genau hin schaut, ist jeder nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Ihre Augen bleiben kalt, ihre Worte unehrlich, voll von Lügen. Ich wette an diesem Bahnhof stehen hunderte Leute die bloß reden um sich selbst zu hören._  
_Und der Rest? Der hat wahrscheinlich Angst vor der Stille und den Gedanken die aufkommen wenn einen nichts mehr ablenkt. Es gibt Dinge die die Stille mit einem Macht. Gutes und Schlechtes. Manchmal ist sie warm und beruhigend, schenkt etwas friedliches, ruhiges. Ein bisschen Zeit ohne Sorgen. Einen Moment in dem nichts noch schlimmer werden kann, höchstens besser. Aber das ist nicht immer so, denn was ist wenn du Angst hast dir selbst zu begegnen. Dann kann Stille zum lautesten Geräusch der Welt werden, dass dich zu erdrücken droht und zeigt, wie allein du wirklich bist. Sollte das passieren, machst du dir die Stille dann zum Feind, aus Angst was sie dir ins Ohr sagen könnte und Panik vor der Leere die du empfindest, wenn sich alles in Schall und Rauch verläuft?_  
_Dabei hat das jeder Mensch. Jeder muss lernen mit sich selbst klar zu kommen und jeder hat eine Stille in sich die ihm Angst macht, wenn man es zulässt._  
_Seufzend sehe ich zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr. Die Zeiger scheinen wie fest gefroren. Seit ich das letzte Mal einen Blick auf das Zifferblatt geworfen haben, sind sie kaum vorgerückt. Aber was soll's. Ich kann genauso gut hier rumsitzen wie anderswo. Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf meinem Stuhl tiefer rutschen, während ich die Augen schließe. Ich fühle mich gerade ein bisschen down, was an den verpassten Stunden Schlaf liegen könnte. Die Beats hämmern mir noch immer in den Ohren und der Alkohol war ein wenig viel. Inzwischen bekomme ich jedoch Kopfschmerzen, was sich zu einem richtigen Kater entwickeln könnte. Ach was, das tut es jetzt schon. Abwesend beginne ich mir die Schläfen zu massieren, während ich gedanklich noch bei der Party bin. Es war ganz nett dort. Fremde, interessante Leute, gute Musik, teurer Wiskey... Aber es ist nicht das selbe. Wenn die Hälfte der Gäste Muggel sind, gibt es auch bloß die halbe Portion Spaß. Man kann sich nicht auf die gleiche Art abschießen und einfach vergessen. Man muss darauf achten was man tut. Keine Magie..._  
_Dunkel erinnere ich mich an Sally Smith und Daphne Greengrass, die grölend und vollkommen schief ihr Lieblingslied in den Dreck ziehen, während ich alle die noch stehen können auffordere auf den Tischen zu tanzen. Meine beste Freundin Millie geht immerhin schon mit bestem Beispiel voran. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar glänzt in dem flackerndem, schummrigen Licht golden und wippt leicht im Takt, während sie aus vollem Halse lacht. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und ziehe mich nebe sie. Der Tisch vibriert von den hämmernden Beats. Unter unseren Fußsohlen fühlt es sich an wie ein Zittern voller Spannung und Energie._  
_Inzwischen bin ich wirklich froh, das meine Mutter nichts von alle dem mit bekommen hat. Aber im ernst, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir das so was von egal, was sie gesagt hätte. Nun bin ich allerdings zu müde für die Richtung von Gedanken. Meine letzte Rettung wäre der Zug, ansonsten schlafe ich jeden Moment im Sitzen ein. Ein fernes Rattern ist schon zu hören, jetzt kann es nicht mehr so lange dauern. Allerdings ist der Hogwarts-Express immer schon von weitem zu hören und kündigt sich schon lange im Voraus durch Dampfschwaden an._

_Als der Zug schließlich eintrifft, entsteht ein großes Gedränge. Eines von der Sorte, denen man, als normaler Mensch, versucht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich kenne nur einen einzigen der sich freiwillig in so einen Menschenauflauf stürzt und auch noch Spaß daran hat: Millie und manchmal steckt sie sogar unsere Freundin Daphne damit an. Der Rest von uns, scheint für diese Art von Abenteuer einfach nicht gemacht zu sein. Dumm nur, dass es Dinge gibt die sich leider nicht vermeiden lassen. Ich taste unter meinem Stuhl nach meiner Tasche und streichle sanft meine Katze, die um meine Beine streicht. Im Zug ist die Luft zu schneiden dick und angefüllt mit den Unterschiedlichsten Gerüchen. Das stetige Rauschen der Stimmen prallt von den Wänden ab und trägt einzelne Gesprächsfetzen an mein Ohr. Dazwischen kann man das schreien, das Schnaufen der der Dampfmaschiene hören, das klingt als wäre sie nur noch Sekunden vom sicheren Gnadentod entfernt. Irgendwo plärrt Musik aus einem tragbaren Grammophon und ein Erstklässler weint..._

_**Manchmal trage ich Sehnsucht in mir  
Sehnsucht nach allem was war ,  
allem was ich je wollte. **  
_


End file.
